Solo por una noche
by TsugiriNana
Summary: En un universo alterno, Naruto extraña a Sasuke a mas no poder y cada noche le reza a la luna para volver a verle, le traerá una sorpresa esa noche?


**SOLO POR UNA NOCHE.**

-"Solo una vez…."-

Naruto caminaba lentamente por las calles, podía notarse que era tarde ya que no había mucha actividad y de por si esa región era muy deshabitada, mientras caminaba en su mente no dejaba abandonar aquel nombre

-"Sasuke…."-

Aquel rival, aquel que sin pensarlo paso a ser muy importante en su vida, lo amaba y mucho mas que a el mismo.

-"¿Por qué?"-

Cansado de llorar y de andar solo por las calles llego a su departamento, cerro la puerta apago las luces y sin cenar se fue directo a su habitación, mirando por la ventana como siempre hacia la luna, sollozando en silencio.

-Solo una vez, solo eso me diste de ti-

Se metió a bañar pero únicamente para borrar las lágrimas que manchaban su rostro, dejando correr el agua, se baño despacio, sus energías habían desaparecido y todo por un amor que nunca volvió. En esos momentos recordaba lo que le habían dicho ya sus amigos.

-"¡No eres tu mismo!"-

-Sakura… ¿en realidad no soy yo mismo?-

-"¡¿que es lo que te pasa?! Baka"-

-Kiba…no lo se-

-"me preocupas, Naruto-kun…mucho"-

-Hinata… gomen-

-"Olvídate ya de el, no vale la pena"-

-Neji… no puedo hacer eso-

-"que estés así, es demasiado cansado"

-Shikamaru… no es que desee estar así, lo siento-

Salio de la regadera, se cambio y se echo sobre la cama boca arriba por un rato, sin poder dormir. Su sueño y sus pensamientos eran los mismos.

-Soy un tonto, debería hacer lo que dicen y dejarlo ya…pero, ay! Kya!... me enfada estar asi'ttebayo!...ay *suspiro* debería intentar dormir…si eso haré-

Naruto intento dormir, pero por más que trataba de olvidarlo no podía. Su sueño era el mismo, solo unos recuerdos del pasado.

=Sueño de Naruto=

-"Sasuke?"... e-espera ¿Por qué…por qué te alejas?...aguarda! Onegai!...-

Corría desesperadamente hacia el, pero no podía alcanzarlo.

-"¿Por qué?!..."- Comenzó a sollozar- ¿Por qué te alejas de mi?...Sasuke! Nande'ttebayo?! "ahora la oscuridad me invade…siempre es así?...por qué?..."-

Una sombra lo invade por completo, Naruto no deja de sollozar, a partir de aquí viene aquel último recuerdo que quedo.

-"aquella noche…"-

Naruto observa cuidadoso aquellas imágenes. Su rostro cubierto de lágrimas se empieza a secar, aun así no deja la tristeza atrás.

-ne, Sasuke…ay *agitado* ya llegue-

-llegas algo tarde, uzuratonkashi-

-jejeje X3 ne de qué querías hablarme-

-Naruto… *acercándose a el* gomen-

-eh…nani? *Viéndole raro* De…de que estas hablando, Sasuke? Por qué te disculpas? -

-*se acerca mas y le susurra al oído mientras lo atrae hacia el abrazándolo de la cintura* debo marcharme…por eso, gomen-

-*asombrado* nani?...demo…por qué?... *lo separa bruscamente* nande'ttebayo?! Sasuke tu no… tu no… *comienza a sentir como las lagrimas salen de sus ojos y agacha el rostro* por qué?...-

-Naruto…escucha *tratando de tomarlo y acercarlo a el*-

-iie!..No quiero excusas…yo quiero… *voltee a verle* yo quiero que te quedes siempre conmigo! Sasuke-

-Naruto…*por fin lo toma, lo acerca a el a unos cuantos centímetros de sus labios* baka… *lo besa*-

-*sorprendido cierra los ojos y recibe el beso* Sasuke…tu eres el baka, tu eres quien se marcha… no yo *desvío mi mirada, algo triste*-

-baka…*sonriéndole* no creías que me iba a ir nomás así verdad?.. *se acerca nuevamente a el* esta noche…seremos uno solo-

-Sasuke… *una ultima lagrima cae por su mejilla antes de besarse nuevamente*-

-"ya veo"- Naruto seguía observando su propio sueño- "esa noche, me entregue por completo a el, solo a el…. solo soy de el"-

=Fin de Sueño=

-eh…kya, de nuevo?...al parecer, no puedo olvidarte-

Naruto despertó de su sueño, llorando como siempre.

-"otro día mas sin ti"- mirando por la ventana- ay…*suspiro* ya me canse-

Se estiro, se cambio y salio, decidido que el recuerdo de Sasuke ya no persistiría en su mente.

-"eso es debo dejarlo atrás…seguiré con mi vida, Sasuke… no me dejare vencer por ti, es una promesa'ttebayo!" kyaa!-

Tan distraído iba que resbalo y callo a un charco de agua.

-i-iitai… eso si que dolió- Dijo sobándose

-¿Qué es lo que haces? Uzuratonkashi-

En ese momento Naruto reconoció en ese hombre que le hablaba, una voz muy familiar

-eh…nani?-

Al voltear hacia arriba no podía creer lo que veía.

-"me estarán engañando mis ojos?"- Pensó- Sasuke?

-ja… creí que ya me habías olvidado, dobe *le dijo riendo, extendiendo y mostrándole el puño para después abrirlo para ayudarle a incorporarse*-

-*le mire por un momento y le sonreí* teme… *tome su mano y fui directo a sus brazos* Sasuke, volviste-

-no iba a dejar que nadie más te tomara-

-humm…baka-

"Al final aquel lazo no se rompió nunca, Sasuke volvió a mi y yo siempre le pertenecí…"

-Naruto…-

-mmm…dime-

-aishiteru…boku no kitsune-

-boku mo aishiteru, Sasuke-

"…me di cuenta de que esa noche nunca acabo y solo por una noche mi vida cambio."

Neko y Kitsune, juntos al final, solo la luna será testigo de la consumación de este amor y…solo por una noche


End file.
